


I like this ship?

by KingFranPetty



Category: Goat Simulator (Video Game), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Awkward Romance, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Relationship, Interspecies, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Other, Paranormal, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Silly, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I don't know man. I just like the idea that the goat and the goose do sins against man and God while in a relationship.
Relationships: Goat (Goat Simulator)/Goose (Untitled Goose Game)
Kudos: 1





	I like this ship?

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. The flowers were blooming. For a brief breath on this normal day the whole world had a moment of peace. Unfortunately for the world upon this beautiful day, there was a horrible goose and an apocalyptic goat.

The Goose was casually strolling through a tunnel on a highway with a red bow and a rose, acting as if they were merely a cute, pretty, goose. The Goose exited the tunnel to the brand, new, fresh, land they intended to make suffer when they saw a goat light someone on fire while clipping through a building. The Goat ragdolled on landing before getting up to match eyes with a goose. It was nearly immediately, as the two looked into the another's eyes. The Goat bowed to The Goose. The Goose replied by mimicking the bow, and giving the rose over. After licking the rose to hold it and fiddling with the debug menu, The Goat finally wore the rose upon the horns with pride.

Seeing this, The Goose honked in joy. The Goat seemed confused and bleated in question. At this moment, the two realized due to their different species they couldn't talk to each other. However there was one language they both spoke, violence. The Goose flapped it's wings and landed on the back of their new partner, honking and pointing to an unknowing victim. The Goat understood and ran with plans to headbutt. When they got there, the headbutt hit a gas pump. This caused the entire gas station to explode.

From the firey display of their beginning, they walked away with plans for this world and each other. After all, the only language that everyone spoke was violence.

The End.


End file.
